


You're Just a Bitter Old Hag

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrostic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Poetry, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behavior always has an underlying reason, but you have to care enough to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just a Bitter Old Hag

**"You’re Just a Bitter Old Hag."**

 

 **Y** our words. Throwing acid to try and soothe your own wounds. Your modus

 **O** perandi ever since I’ve known you. No attempt on your part to try and

 **U** nderstand why I throw knives at the target on your chest with such deadly accuracy. Our

 **R** eality is continually defined by _you_ , on _your_ terms. Your reality is _not_ the same as mine.

 **E** ach attempt at communication you dismiss my feelings, throw acid on me, & walk away.

 

 **J** ust listen to me, instead of steering every conversation back in your direction. Try

 **U** nderstanding my journey, and know that it is not, nor has it _ever_ been, the same as yours.

 **S** ee the world through your lens, but accept that my camera has a totally different view.  
  
**T** ime has changed everything. My reality is that I am suffocating in the fallout from

 

 **A** fter.

**B** efore and after: the demarcation line of our landscape. What once was, no longer  
  
**I** s. Even though we wish things to remain like _before_ , it forever will be _after._

 **T** hey say to forgive, that it lightens our burdens. I did, but it didn’t.

 **T** hey say, ‘put the past behind you’. I tried, but it clings to my heart like a stubborn nettle.

 **E** verything I thought I knew about you changed, _after._ Trust died. Love dwindled. I tried to  
  
**R** epair the damage and return to how it was _before_ , but the cracks have continued to

**O** verpower the glue. _Before._ You aren’t that man anymore, and I’m not that woman. You

 **L** ost me when you abandoned me to walk through the darkness of depression alone. You

 **D** amaged me when you prioritized your needs above mine. The other

**H** alf of your heart was suffering more than she ever had, but you threw acid and walked

 **A** way, soothing your wounds with someone else. _After,_ I finally realized that I had no

 **G** uarantee you would ever be there when I needed you.   _That_ is why I throw knives.

 

 


End file.
